Miss Izanami Will you be mine?
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: Hitomi Masami is your normal everyday high school student who has a crush, but what happens when she has a crush on her sensei by the name of Ko Izanami? Will Hitomi stop at nothing to  make her sensei hers? Full Summary Inside. OcxOc Rated M just in case
1. My name is and this is who I like!

Miss Izanami-sensei will you be mine?

Chapter 1: My name is and this is who I like!

Summary: Hitomi Masami is your normal everyday high school student who has a crush. But what happens when she has a crush on her sensei by the name of Ko Izanami? Will Hitomi stop at nothing to make her sensei hers? Will they become loves or just stay in a student-teacher relationship?

Okay so I kind of started a new idea for a story of course using my own characters. Ko Izanami and Hitomi Masami. My friend kind of gave me the idea for the fanfiction also with an manga I read a while ago. Heh yeah I don't know when I will update this, but I will try! I am sorry for all the Yuri/femslash updates on story lately that is just where my heart is with writing is all. Sorry for my yaoi fans i will think of something to write.

* * *

Sorry I have been uploading these stories instead of the stories I should. It is just how and what inspires me that the moment in time. Anyways to the story! Also this might switch POV's a lot. But for right it is told from Hitomi's POV.

Hello I am Hitomi Masami. I am a junior in high school, so that makes me sixteen. I am seventeen in three months. I go to Kinochi High School. An all girls school. I am a straight B student, I know I could go for straight A's but there is a reason I don't. That is my sensei, Miss Izanami. I had a crush on her since my freshman year when I bumped into her when I was running late to class after gym one day. I remember that day all too clear. It was late summer just around twelve fifteen, I know this because class starts at twelve seventeen so I knew I had two minutes to run up two flights of stairs and down a long highway before I could get to my math class.

Just as I was round the corner from the second set of stairs I rammed into something, which sent me backwards on my butt with a loud thud like noise. Just as I was about to say watch it. I looked up to see her. Miss. Izanami Sensei on the ground with papers all around. I knew I did a great no no when I did that. I was quick to start grabbing papers and saying sorry over and over again. After what seems like forever I finally heard a chuckle from next to me. I looked over to see her laughing. I was so scared on what she would say but I had to know what she was laughing about, she might have been laughing at me! I bite my lip then finally spoke up.

"Miss, why are you laughing?" I asked quietly.

She just laughed and wiped her eye, "You don't have to be sorry it is my fault, I should have been looking instead of trying to grade as walking."

I looked at her for a second then shook my head, "No I think it was my fault I was running to class when I wasn't suppose to so I wouldn't be late, Oh no! I'm late!" I yelled as handing her, the papers I had gathered up for her.

"I could walk you to class if you let me Miss, uh I'm sorry what is your name?" She said as we stood up and began to walk down the hall.

"My name is Hitomi, Hitomi Masami." I said as looking down at the ground, kind of scared to look up at her.

"Well Miss Masami, It was nice of you to help me pick up my papers. If there is anything I could do to help you in your oncoming years in high school let me know." She said with a smile.

When I looked up and saw that smile of hers I just couldn't help the blush that had slowly made its way onto my face. She looked so angelic like, though not at the same time. Her hair was that of a wild child's just all flowing around with each step she took. The bounce of it was wonderful to see. That was before her dark purple almost maroon colored eyes looked me dead in the eyes.

At the moment I almost lost it. That blush that was on my face yeah it got even worse and I felt my heart melted at that soft angelic stare she gave me. I felt as if my legs were about to give that each step I took it was taking forever to get to my class room.

Finally we made it to the class room door, I followed Izanami sensei in. Keeping my head down, one to advert the eyes that were on me and two to hide the blush on my face. I did not want to see the other kids to see my face nor did I want my friends to see it either. Then she finally spoke and her voice was just as angelic as before!

"I am sorry Mr. Ganilo-san for Miss Masami's tardiness, she was helping me with something, so I take complete responsibility for her not being here on time." She said with a smile on her face.

"Fine, Masami take your seat. Miss Izanami you may leave." Mr Ganilo spoke harshly. I didn't like the way he spoke my name. It sounded like nails on a chalk board. I liked the way Izanami-sensei said it. It sounded like it just rolled off her tongue like it was meant to be there. I made my way to my seat watching her as she left the classroom.

When Izanami-san left I missed her presence already and I had no clue why I did at the time. Looking back at it now two years later I realized when I bumped into her it had sparked something in me that I could not get out of my head, and that was liking her so much. This year I it is my goal to make Izanami-san mine. I will get her to accept my feelings this year and finally make her my lover, because I know somewhere deep inside me that Izanami-sensei likes me back. I don't care how long it takes before she is mine just as long as I get to be mine.

* * *

Okay there is the first chapter just of horrible I know. I don't really like doing stories in the first person but I believe in this story I have to, to get you to really understand how the characters think and stuff like that. No Hitomi is not OBSESSED with Izanami-sensei. She just has a really big crush on her, that wont go away. Anyways in the next chapter I will include other people and such but the first chapter I felt Hitomi's story needed to be said on it. Let me know if anything is off in the chapter because I wrote this in less than a couple hours and really did not read it through. I got the idea of Hitomi being in school and Izanami being the teacher from my friend. In a story he is going to write. His will be so much better and is something I am looking forward to reading :3


	2. Are you Alright?

Miss Inzanami will you be mine?

Chapter 2:

Are you alright?

Here is chapter two. I wasn't going to update for a couple days but my friend really wanted to see the second chapter so I am writing it so I can surprise him :3 Oh and I am trying to make Hitomi's flirting a little obvious. Just so you know that heh. I feel this chapter is more of a filler chapter more than anything to just introduce some characters and such. I did not know how to start this chapter but I did and well here it is?

* * *

It was the first day of school and I was sitting in homeroom waiting for our teacher to come in. The teacher was five minutes late so I didn't see the harm in just taking a small nap before the teacher got here. I put my arms on the desk in front of me resting my head on my arms, closed my eyes. I woke up to someone rubbing my back. I opened my eyes as picking up my head my eyes still blurry from sleep. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light again. I blinked for a second then saw the most beautiful thing. Miss Izanami was next to me rubbing my back with a concerned look in her eye.

I blinked again then jumped backwards knocking the chair out from under me and basically almost fell backwards. I say almost because well she caught me before I could. I felt her one arm around my waist and the other holding us up again the desk behind us. I was so close to her. I could feel her breast on my back. I was blushing like mad because the feel felt so good. Just as soon as they were there they were gone and her looking at me with that concerned look on her face again.

"Are you okay Miss Masami?" She asked me as feeling my forehead. I blushed more at the contact and was squealing inside from the fact that she remembered my name! Yes she remembered! Crap I should say something before she thinks something really is wrong!

"I-I'm fine!" I stuttered out. Oh god did I just stutter in front of the person I like? I am officially the stupidest idiot alive! Just then I heard giggling. I thought it was the girls behind me but then I turned to see Izanami-sensei giggling. I just started at her as she made her way up to the front of the class. I shook my head and sat down.

"Okay class I am your teacher Miss Izanami. I will be your homeroom teacher and for most of you due to the budget change I will also be your teacher for the rest of the year. So when I call your name say here. Okay? Okay!" She said then started off reading names of students in class. I didn't care much because she knew I was here so I really didn't need to say here or not.

Having her at my teacher for the year should be easier than I thought it would be! During the rest of the day it was really hard to focus with watching her. She had just told us to begin reading the first chapter alone. So boring but than I got an idea. I pretended to to stretch and let my pencil roll off my desk onto the floor, hoping that sensei would come over to pick it up. To my luck she did! She walked over to me bending down grabbing onto the pencil. I looked down a little and saw that her shirt moved down a little and I saw the top of her chest, a cleavage you would say?

I couldn't help but look. It was just a nice site to see. When Izanami-sensei looked up as standing up I thought she had caught me. Even if she did catch me she just smiled and placed my pencil back on my desk, then walked back to her desk. Damn it so close to being both caught and seeing more! The rest of class was really boring except when Izanami would bend to get something or just say my name to make sure I am paying attention.

After class had ended I walked over to my friends Sei and Ty. I had known Sei since my sophomore year and Ty I had know for a long time. Her brother is my best friend, and is the only one I can talk to who understands me. He is the one who convinced me to try and get Izanami to be mine this year. He is amazing and so kind, you can say he is my go to guy. Anyways Sei and Ty asked if I would like to hang out with them seeing how class was over and I had time to kill before I had to get home.

Just as we were about to leave I heard my name being called from behind me. I looked to see who called then I saw her standing behind us. I told Sei and Ty to go on without me that I would meets up with them soon. They nodded and walked off. I turned towards Izanami and looked at her.

"Yes sensei?" I asked sort of nervous she was going to yell at me for looking. The silence was killing me as she shuffled the papers on her desk. Finally she spoke up.

"Miss Masami you need to pay attention in class I feel like you are distracted. Are you sure you are alright? You were very spacey today, now I am not sure if this is how you normally are or if something is happening just know I am here to help you alright? I want to be your friend, not just a teacher alright?" She said as placing her hand on my forearm which made me smile and blush at the same time.

"There is nothing wrong sensei. I am sorry I seemed distracted. I had something on my mind is all you know how things are for a teenager." I said as looking at her putting on the most innocent face I could muster, which made her smile at me again.

"That is good! Hey if you want me to help you with your problem you can stay after school tomorrow and help me organize my class." She suggested as looking around her room almost as if to make sure no one heard what she said.

"Sure I will. That will be nice. Thank you for being concerned for me. Not many do which makes me happy." I said with a stupid goofy smile on my face.

"I don't see why you are really caring. Oh you better get to your friends! I am sure they are waiting for you. I will see you tomorrow Miss Masami." She told me before focusing on her paperwork on her desk again.

I nodded and bid her a thank you and good-bye then ran to catch up with my friends. I was happy because I get the chance to be alone with sensei after school tomorrow. My heart was beating so fast! You might just say it is from me running but I can reassure you it is from the idea of being with sensei tomorrow alone. I knew that I wanted sensei to be mine but this seems all to easy! Which made me to believe sensei really did like me.

I might even make a move tomorrow of course depending on the mood of things but I hope all goes well tomorrow, and I get to do something with Izanami-san.

* * *

Okay end of second chapter! I wanted to get this up for my friend I did not tell him I was writing it but I think he already knew I was haha. Oh! What will happen after school the next day? Will Hitomi have the guts to actually make a move or will she want to wait. And why is Izanami so caring towards Hitomi? Stay tuned to find out! :3 Thank you! ^_^ Also criticism is a plus I am willing to take so please comment on my writing if I need to fix something or not.

~LoveHateGirl


	3. After School Disaster

Miss Izanami Will you be Mine?

Chapter 3:

After school disaster.

Okay I am writing my third chapter over a period of a day or two because well I really want to write it and I have been having trouble trying to approach it. Then I got the sudden idea when talking to my friend, who kind of helped me. Though it was only just a little bit but the random idea really helped with my writers block I just hope over the next couple of days I do not forget the story idea. So I hope you all like this.

* * *

Waiting all day until school was over seemed to take forever. Each second that went by felt like a year. I wanted it to be the end of the day already so I could be with Miss. Izanami. The hottest teacher probably alive ever. Today I will make a move on her. I wont chicken out! I tapped my pencil impatiently as waiting for the last bell to ring. Sadly, I still had a whole two more periods to get through before that happened.

We were learning about the history of some foreign land that was conjured I could really care less to be honest. To tell you the truth I was thinking of something far more close to home that I rather be conjuring right now. I know can I get any more perverted? Actually I could I just wont tell you any of the things I am REALLY thinking about.

I looked up at the clock to see how much more time I had left of class. Crap a whole forty-five minutes until class was over. Yes, it is getting closer! Just a little bit more! Hm, I think I am a little too eager about this, but who cares! Izanami has me under a spell and she doesn't even know it.

Just then I was snapped out of my thoughts by the last bell. I began to smile happily. I began to pack my things into my bag putting it on my desk. I walked up to Izanami's desk to wait for instructions on what I should to help her. She smiled at me and moved around her desk to me. She looked around to see what to do first. She then went over to a door that led to another room. She came back with a box of that looked like posters. She handed the box to me and said,

"Okay I would like you to put these up around the class room, You may pick where they go, it really doesn't matter. I just want the class room to look more interesting than boring." She said with a smile. I smiled back as nodding.

I walked over to one part of the room putting the box on a desk and took a random poster out grabbing a roll of tape. I held the poster against the wall to get it even then held my corner with one hand and putting a piece of tape on the corner of it then moving my hand over to the other side putting a piece there. I continued this for a while until I got to a poster that was really long in width. I sighed then though of an idea.

"Miss Izanami, can you help me with this one? I am sorry to bother your from what you are doing but it is really long and I do not want to rip it." I said as holding the poster against the wall with both my hands and sticking out my butt a little just for the hell of it.

"Yeah sure give me a second." She replied as I heard the stapler click. Then I heard the stapler placed on her desk and the chair move and move to walk to me.

Suddenly I felt her hand on top of my left one. I blushed a little. Even though I knew it was coming I still blushed. I left my hand there for a couple seconds then I finally moved my hand placing it where right hand was so I could get tape putting it on the corner then on the other one. Finally I finished putting tape on the corners. I turned toward Izanami smiling.

"Thank you for helping me. Is there anything else I could do to help you?" I asked nicely with my most innocent voice I could muster. She stood there for a second then shook her head.

"Hm not that I can think of. Are you hungry? We could take a break and have a snack if you'd like." She said with a sweet smile. I nodded my head as smiling.

"That would be nice thank you."

She nodded her head and began to walk motioning for me to follow her, so I did. We walked to her desk she pulled a chair next to hers and sat down in her chair. I stood there for a second before she told me to sit down next to her. She pulled out a small brown bag from her black side bag. She placed the bag on her desk and began to take out the snacks that were inside.

She pulled out two small bottles of water and a sandwich. She handed me one of the bottles and took the sandwich taking one half to me and holding one half in her hand. She smiled and took a bite out of half. God even when she ate she was cute. I know how could you be cute eating? Well think of it as a tiny baby rabbit eating a tiny carrot. It was kind of like that but different.

After she was done with her sandwich she took a drink of water from her bottle. God watching her gulp down her water gave me such perverted thoughts. The way she drank was hot. The water going down her throat slowly. Just then I was met by dark purple maroon colored eyes looking at me with a confused look in them. I shook my head and looked away from her and began to eat my sandwich fast. Amazingly I did that without even chocking on it.

I began to drink my water when I felt a hand on my left thigh. I stopped drinking and looked at her. She looked so concerned. God why do I put such a concerned look on her face all the time.

"Hitomi are you alright? You see very flustered mind telling me what's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong Miss Izanami." I said with a hint of truth to that.

"We aren't in class call me Ko, and I feel like something is wrong, how about we talk and you can tell me about yourself. Remember I want to be your friend." She said with a caring tone of voice.

I sighed for a second debating what I should do. Talk to her or just change the subject. I looked back into her eyes then smiled. I began talking about myself to her. About my childhood, where I grew up, when I moved here. My friends and even the fact that I have a crush on someone. She seemed very interested in that. But before she could ask about it I asked her to tell me about her life. She chucked and began to tell me her life story. Her childhood,where she grew up, her friend, highschool, why she became a teacher and even about some of her ex's. The thought of her ex's just made my blood boil. I was just so jealous at that, because I wanted to be with her like they were.

Just then I got an idea, the only way I knew how to tell if she would be mine right now.

"Ko, do you have a boyfriend or like anyone right now?" I asked shyly. The look on her face was a confused one then one that turned into a smile.

"No, I don't and hm like someone? No not that I can think of. Why do you ask Hitomi?"

"Eh no reason really I just wanted to know is all." I said.

"Well then Miss Hitomi, who do you like?" She ask me with a grin.

Crap, I was cornered now. Should I tell her or just make up a lie. Damn it why was I so nervous all of a sudden. I was so confident before now I am like a tiny kitten hiding under a car because I am scared to go near the person who was trying to get me. I took a big breath and decided to tell her. I mean I know it is against the rules but I have to tell her.

"I well uh, like you Miss Izanami." I said shyly as looking down.

"No silly I meant as in like you know the crush you were talking about." She said with a smile.

"You, I like you Ko." I said again as looking her straight in the eyes.

She looked at my eyes and face to see if I was telling the truth. There was a look of shock, sadness and fear all on her face. Fuck I messed it up. I told her way too soon. I know when I said I would make her mine at the cost of nothing I think I might take that back now. She must be shocked or she must even hate me.

I sighed and stood up turning my back to her. I bite my lip in attempt to stop the tears that were trying to invade from my eyes. I mustn't let my emotions get to me, but I can't help it. I didn't know this would hurt so much to see that look on her face after I told her my feelings. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder turning my around to look at her. She had a soften look on her face, one that looked as if she was debating what to do.

I thought she was going to yell at me for a second before I felt her hand on my face whipping at tears I did not know I let escape. She sighed then pulled back.

"Miss Masami you better get home. It is getting late." She told me with a weird tone of voice.

I nodded as turning to go to my desk to get my bag. As I left to leave I saw her standing at the window looking out into the sunset. I sighed and left. I had talk to somebody about what happened. There was only one person who I could trust with this and that was my best friend Silver. He will know what to do. I just know he will help me.

* * *

I finished writing that in a couple hours more than like a couple of days heh wow I did not see that coming at all. Seeing how it is a Sunday night and I have classes in the morning I thought it would take long. Also I think this is my longest chapter yet! Yay!

Okay well that wasn't really how I wanted to end the chapter but eh it will do. Still leads into the fourth chapter the way I wanted it. Eh kind of a sad ending though but it will do. Chapter four will be kind of an angsty kind of chapter. With crying and such. Heh sorry if Hitomi seemed sort of non-confident we all get our moments. You are probably wondering if Izanami hates Hitomi right?

Well you will have to find that out chapter 6 or 7. Sorry if you wanted the romance to be faster I want to progress over time. You know I want It to seem real enough. Oh reviews are helpful if you want. I am just writing this to help my writing process improve and also for my friend Seeing how they like it.

~LoveHateGirl


	4. Tell me if what I did was right

Miss. Izanami Will you be mine?

Chapter 4

Tell me if what I did was right.

Okay my friend really wanted to read what happens next so I am writing this chapter than will write more later. She seemed so enthusiastic about the story and wanted to know what happened so I writing some of it since I really need to update this story. I think taking this absence has kinda helped me write this so let me know what you think please.

* * *

When I got to Silver's house he was playing video games. When he saw me standing in his door way with tears running down my face he pressed pause on his games and motioned for my to sit down next to him on the bed. I sat down next to him and began to cry. I really had no other thing to do. I messed up big time by telling her way too fast. I am such an idiot I think I could be crowned Queen of the idiots by that stupid stunt.

After an hour of me crying, I had explained to Silver what happened and he just shook his head and sighed. Yep he thought I was an idiot.

"You are an idiot you know that?" Told you so. I just bit my lip and nodded my head. What else more could I do? My throat was sore from crying for the past hour or more. He looked at me and sighed again.

"This doesn't mean she hates you. You know that right? It could just mean that she was just really shocked by what you said. It isn't every day that your student confesses they like you."

He had a point there, maybe I didn't scare her off maybe I just made her confused on what to do! Oh I hope so. He saw the hope in my eyes and rolled his eyes.

"Don't even get any ideas Hitomi!" He told me with no real interest.

"What do you mean? I wasn't going to do anything!" I yelled back finally getting some of my voice back.

"You know fully well what the hell you are thinking Hitomi! You are going to march to her tomorrow and ask her or bring it up." He told me.

"I will not!" Knowing full well I am lying through my own teeth. He knew me so well, well he should he has been my best friend since we were four and I tripped over him in the sand box while he was trying to sleep. He wasn't very happy that I had woke him up but eventually he got over it and we became friends. But that is a story for another day completely.

"Hitomi I know you better than you know yourself, do us both a favor and just let her come to you. Even if it takes a while let her come to you because waiting is the best thing you can do." He told me as grabbing his game controller again.

Hm I might as well listen to him his advice never let me down before so why would it now? So I nodded my head and left his room since he was more preoccupied by his video game again. Stupid Zelda. Link go get lost somewhere! You don't help in a time of need! Finally giving up on mentally yelling at his stupid video game I got up and left to go to my home. Well if you can call it a home. It was a tiny apartment I share with my sister. She works two jobs just to send me to the fancy high school I go to. Our parents left us when she was sixteen and I was nine.

She didn't need to take me in when she was in high school but she did. She is all I have and I don't see her often unless it when I am getting ready for school and she is just coming home from a late night shift of work or at dinner before she has to go to work again. So now you know why I like when Izanami-sensei compliments me. It feels nice either way though having the person you like compliment you.

When I got home I made myself a quick snack, got in the bath, sink my head under the water to think, though that is kind of hard when your mind is racing with a zillion thoughts on one person. Some scarey, some cute, some creepy, some sad, and some perverted. Yes I have perverted day dreams about Izanami-sensei. Hey! Like you haven't? Get off my back! I'm sixteen I can't control my hormones!

Eventually I made it to my bed, just laying down sleep really hard to do. All I can think about is. Her and wondering if she likes me or not, if she really hates me. Or if she is just so confused that she has no idea how to say anything back to me. Silver made so much sense though. I must give her time, even if it hurts me to do that I have if it is for the best. I want her to be mine but like they say the best things come to those who are patient and by hell I will be patient for her, even if it takes to the end of the world.

* * *

Okay okay 4th chapter is done :)

I know what took me so long! Well school and friends sort of gets in the way of writing you know! But I am on my Christmas break, or "holiday" break. Well I am at the end of it now but I got around to writing it thanks for some inspiration from my friend Ali :) Since she likes the story I wrote this little chapter here to help her a little before I do anything on to how I will get to the whole what is happening thing!


	5. Feeling sorry for myself

The next day I went to school, talk about it being awkward. The entire day Miss. Izanami was ignoring me. She wouldn't even look at me. The only time she even looked at me is when she did role call in the morning. For some odd reason I felt as if I was a small being, cut down so small by the only person I liked. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the idea of her hating me, so during lunch I left, I told the nurse I didn't feel well and she let me leave. When I got home I just laid in my bed, what else could I really do? I just felt so sick and torn in two that I couldn't even stand to look at myself. Hell, if I couldn't look at myself, just imagine what Miss. Izanami thinks of me. Oh god, why do I feel so bad now, I feel like an idiot for telling her.

I pulled myself more into a cocoon of the blanket on my bed. I probably looked like a mess. My sister wasn't home yet, she would be coming home around four, and it was only twelve. I fell asleep while watching some child's show. I woke up to the feeling of my sister rubbing my back to wake me up. I opened my eyes slowly, the tiredness still drawing me in. I looked up into the blues of my sister's eyes, there was concern written all over her face. She sat down on my bed next to me and felt my forehead. "Are you alright 'Tomi? It is not like you to be sleeping right after school." She asked me, I licked my lips as trying to think of an answer to her question. I couldn't lie to her, yet I couldn't tell her the truth.

"I didn't feel well in school, I felt sick so I went home. " I told her as I sat up slowly, still sleepy. She ran her hand through my hair then sighed. "I hope it isn't anything bad. Want me to make you anything? I have two hours before I have to go back to work." She said as standing up, grabbing another blanket off of the chair next to my desk, putting it over me. I shook my head no, "I am fine, I just need some sleep is all, you look tired how about you go sleep for two hours Aomi." She really did look tired. I could see that all over her face. The evidence of her working multiple hours at two different jobs, there is no way I could ask for her to get me something.

Aomi smiled at me as nodding, she kissed the top of my head and looked into my eyes, "If you need anything just call me. I will help you, if you don't feel good tomorrow you may stay home. No use in sending you to school sick." She said then made her way out of my room and down the short hallway to her room. I sighed as lying back down, I might as well sleep, I have nothing better to do. When I woke up I had taken my sister's advice, however instead of taking the day off, I took off a week from school. There is no way I could deal with being there and seeing her. It already hurt too much thinking that she doesn't even want to look at me, talk to me, or be within my presence, or even worse, hates me.

All of those thoughts I could not get out of my head, which is exactly why I could not be in that classroom for a full seven hours with her. It would kill me. For the past week I have been laying around the house, not doing anything except watching television, not really eating much of anything, and feeling utterly terrible. So staying home was my only other option I honestly had. I know it is the coward's way out, however I do not care. I need this more than you know. When she told me to go home and the look on her face when I told her, you can only hurt so much, and have so much that can affect you.

I sighed as I rolled over in bed, I might as well get up and clean since I have made a mess of my room the last week. I started grabbing clothing off the floor and throwing them into the clothes hamper. That reminds me I really should wash my clothes while I am at it. I finished putting the rest of my clothes in the hamper, then grabbing all of the cups and junk that had stacked up in my room and took them down the hall to the kitchen. Which in all actuality was quite hard for me to do, seeing how there was so much to carry. Yet somehow I managed to get it all to the kitchen. I did the dishes real quickly and threw away all the trash and junk. I sighed as looking around the kitchen. It really needed a good cleaning, with me lying around in bed I realized that Aomi didn't have time to clean. So I made the choice help out for my lack of, I grabbed a hair piece out of the bathroom, putting my hair up in a high pony tail. I began to clean up, first starting with the clothes, throwing them in the wash. I than began my task of scrubbing the bathroom up, making sure I gave it a good scrub. I than began my task of vacuuming, making sure to move things around to give it my all.

I put on the radio, singing along to the songs that came on. I began to mop the kitchen floor when I heard the doorbell sound off, alerting me that there was someone here for me. I sighed as I made my way over to the door, music pounding in behind me. I really hope it wasn't one of my neighbors here to tell me to turn down my radio. I pulled open my door to a shock; I looked to see Miss. Izanami standing there with the look of worry and relief on her face.

"Hitomi…" She said as looking at me. I honestly felt like an ass, and yet someone how the only thing I could muster out of my mouth was, "I'm sorry for missing school."

* * *

**Okay I know it has been over two years since I have posted anything to this story, however my friend wants to see it done so I am writing it jsut for him. My writing has changed some since I had begun writing this. So here is the new chapter! It is a filler chapter, which sucks but I don't want to dive into the romance just yet! So let me know what you think :)**


End file.
